


Sentence Challenge: Bluepulse Style

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bluepulse, Cute, Dialogue, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Random Word Challenge, Romance, Speedbuggy, Use your imagination, allusions to stuff, sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: Words to describe Bart, Jaime and their relationship.





	Sentence Challenge: Bluepulse Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



> I used a random word generator and a little help from a friend to come up with the words. Then, I let my imagination run with me and imagined how each of these words could be used to describe Bart, Jaime and their relationship.

1\. Morning

Waking up with the bright rays of the sun shining in through the window and the warm body of his boyfriend tucked against him was the way he wanted to start every day.

2\. Urge

It was useless trying to hold back when those soft, pink lips were pursed so perfectly, inviting him in.

3\. Hypnotic

From the way he looked, to the way he talked, to the way he moved had his brain short-circuiting.

4\. Elbow

“You remember where your stealth-tech is this time, right?"  


5\. Achiever

The beaming smile he got when he returned home with a ninety-eight on his exam was enough to make him want to score even higher on the next. 

6\. Hear

Even in a crowd of a hundred people, he could pick out the sound of his voice, no scarab-analysis needed.

7\. Talk

No matter how often he blathered on about subject after subject, he would never get tired of hearing that beautiful voice.

8\. One

He couldn’t imagine a single person out there that would be a better match for him than his boyfriend.

9\. Windy

He’d always known he rocked the windswept look.

10\. Kiss

Every time their lips met, there was a burst of fireworks within each of their chests, butterflies fluttered in their stomachs, they stole each other's breath and the warmth of tongue, and teeth, and lips added fuel to the fire of their love. 

11\. Power

Their relationship would definitely be a lot different if not for his connection to the speedforce and the scarab. 

12\. Irritating

“Seriamente Cariño, how many times do I have to ask you not to eat Chicken Whizees in bed?” he asked, shaking his head as he brushed crumbs off the sheets. 

13\. Wed

When he saw him coming down the aisle, so sharply dressed in his tuxedo, and with the brilliant smile on his face, eyes filled to the brim with happiness and love, he couldn’t help shedding a few joyful tears of his own. 

14\. Emotion

His eyes always gleamed like jade, or emeralds when he was happy, darkened to a dull, forest or hunter green when he was upset, blazed with verdant fire, golden specs dancing in his irises when he was angry, and swirled like the tide, slowly, but surely pulling him in whenever he was in the mood. 

15\. Fumbling

No matter how many times they made love, there was always shaking hands, bumping noses, clacking teeth, struggles with belt buckles and jean buttons and nervous laughter, like it was the first time all over again. 

16\. Forbid

“We both know that’s a very bad idea, and after the first time, I am absolutely not going to allow you to do anything of the sort ever again.”

17\. Disastrous

“Why, without fail, do we always get called in for missions in the middle of our dates?” 

18\. Wanting

No matter how many times they held hands, hugged, kissed, and made love, there was always a longing within his heart and soul for more. 

19\. Relate

After the scarab had attached to his spine, he never thought there would be anyone else who would understand the fear he faced everyday, waking up and hearing another voice inside his head.

20\. Horrify

The same being that had once haunted his nightmares was now his ultimate comfort. 

21\. Loss

He’d never thought it would hurt so much, standing in front of the hologram of his former lover, but he now understood why Kaldur, Garth, Dick and Artemis rarely visited the grotto. 

22\. Imagine

There wasn’t any other way he could see his life without his boyfriend in it.

23\. Calculating

“ **_I predict a ninety-two percent chance he will say yes, should you ask him to be your life partner._ ** ” 

24\. Angle  


After a little bit of teasing and a few carefully placed caresses and kisses, getting that high-pitched, breathless moan, quaking thighs, and bowed back was easy when he hit the spot just right. 

25\. Match

It was as if someone in the heavens had decided their souls belonged together.

26\. Neck

It was unfortunate that his accelerated healing erased all of the marks his boyfriend left behind, because for once, he wanted to show the world who he belonged to.

27\. Boring

“School is sooo moded.”

28\. Shape

It was as though their bodies had been cut from the same puzzle, because every time they came together, they fit perfectly.

29\. Boundary

“If you touch the scarab again, I’m not going to be able to stop him from blasting your hand off.”

30\. Suit

The tight, yellow and red spandex hugged his sculpted figure in all the right ways.

31\. Sloppy

“I don’t get how you can be a straight-A student with your handwriting.”

32\. Tall

The only disappointment brought on by the extra inch was that he could no longer be the little spoon.

33\. Keep

It didn’t take long for him to realize that the beautiful boy he called his was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

34\. Wrist

“It’s a friendship bracelet, though I suppose that doesn’t really work now, considering we’re dating.” 

35\. Argue

“Babe, I know you’re talking to the bug, but other people are going to start thinking you’re crazy if you keep it up in public.” 

36\. Perfect

No other adjective could describe him.

37\. Shoe

Even after the fifth pair of ruined sneakers, he still had to be reminded that civilian clothing was not made to withstand Mach force.

38\. Complete

Having him by his side made life worth living.

39\. Uptight

“Babe, I know school is important to you, but I’m beginning to think one of Robin’s bo staffs got wedged somewhere it really shouldn’t be.”

40\. Sleepy

They hadn’t meant to, but a night of movie watching accidentally turned into Bianca Reyes throwing a blanket over her snoozing son and his boyfriend on the couch and snapping a picture of the two teens, which brought a faint blush to each of their faces when she showed them in the morning.

41\. Whisper

Sometimes, when he was alone in the dark of his bedroom, he could hear the faint echoes of the Ambassador’s suggestions in his head, but what inevitably eased him to sleep every night were the memories of his boyfriend’s boisterous laughter and joyful voice, which drowned out everything else.

42\. Deal

“If you can sit still long enough to get through this mission debrief without bothering me, I’ll take you to the buffet for lunch.” 

43\. Reward

Despite how annoying it could be, he wore the suit, if only because he knew seeing him run around in the clingy spandex got his boyfriend all hot and bothered. 

44\. Concentrating

He couldn’t help thinking that the furrowed eyebrows and pouty-lipped look his boyfriend was wearing as he tapped his pencil on the desk and hummed to himself was endearing. 

45\. Unshaven

“Babe, you know I think you always look hot no matter what, but the goatee has got to go.”

46\. Omission

“When it comes to SAVING THE WORLD, having all of the details would be nice!”

47\. Pocket

“My hands are cold!” he complained before shoving them into the front of his boyfriend’s hoodie.

48\. Sensation

The feeling of skin to skin, and his boyfriend around him, on top of him, inside him, was enough to draw a breathless gasp from between his lips. 

49\. Plan

“Is it as concerning to you as it is to me that Kaldur decided to let you lead the squad?"

50\. Discount

“They’re having an amazing sale on Chicken Whizees this week!” he exclaimed, gesturing to the overflowing cart beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add some more words later??? Haven't decided yet. If you want to suggest words, that's cool too! Leave em down in the comments. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on tumblr. My username is @paintingwithdarkness


End file.
